yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voltz Cold War
The Voltz Cold War was the war between multiple groups that were formed during the Tekkit Wars. It takes place within the Voltz server. The Voltz Cold War concluded with the final episode, Voltz 25 - Retribution, on April 28, 2013. An arms race involving Duncan, Lewis, Simon, Sips, Sjin, and Ridgedog. The last episode ends when all 3 bases are in ruins. The Bunker The Voltz Cold War began when Duncan shut down the Tekkit server for unknown reasons and forced Lewis to accompany to the new server. Duncan then shows Lewis The Bunker that he supposedly found, which he swears he did not build. Duncan then explains that the reason they're on the server is to build missiles to use against Sips and Sjin. They soon decide to make the bunker into their new base. They then proceed to clean up the bunker and make it roomier. They then explain what Voltz is and how its different from Tekkit. As they clean Duncan finds a hole where he finds some chests and an iron golem guarding them. Duncan then opens the chests and finds multiple supplies that he needs. They then find an explosive, The Hypersonic Explosive, and decide to test it outside their base. They then activate it but are surprised to find out it sends blocks in the air which end up killing both Lewis and Duncan. Upon arriving near their base Duncan gets attack by multiple monsters that somehow spawned out of nowhere. After multiple deaths, they seal themselves in with the iron golem and begin making a mine. As night ends the duo return to the surface to see all the blocks that were launched by the bomb. They soon decide to start fixing up the bunker before they do anything else. After cleaning up most of the bunker they decide to stop for now and begin making armour and some machines. After hooking up the machines they begin to make progress. They soon realize they need more materials and Duncan then decides to go mining; leaving Lewis to defend the bunker. Duncan soon runs into trouble, where he is being attacked by a skeleton and cannot heal. Lewis offers to teleport him, which he immediately accepts. The duo then go mining separate, which almost kills Duncan, prompting him to return to the bunker for safety. After returning, he decides to go mine in Lewis's mine. Lewis begins to make some more machines while Duncan puts up the missile launcher. Duncan and Lewis soon begin to lose more and more health and both end up with half a heart. Duncan ends up being killed by an exploding creeper. Duncan then makes a missile to test out the launcher with Lewis. They then fire the missile sending it far away and then return to their work. Brave New World Sips and Sjin arrive at the Voltz server after receiving intel about the coming cold war. Sips then tells Sjin he managed to get SipsCo. to drop a crate of supplies on a nearby mountain. The duo then begin to climb the mountain to retrieve the supplies. Upon arriving they divide up the supplies and begin to build his base. Sips begins to go mining for more supplies while Sjin begins building their cliffside base. After Sips finishes, they begin to build a small bunker inside of the mountain. Nuclear Beginnings Duncan and Lewis return to the server and begin work on their nuclear reactor room. Duncan then looks through some of the chests and finds some radioactive blocks and accidentally gives himself radiation poisoning. Duncan manages to survive the radiation and gets back to his work. Soon Duncan and Lewis find out Sjin and Sips are on the server along with Ridgedog who is doing his own thing. The duo decide to look for their base and eventually find their barely completed base on the cliff. After finishing their espionage they return to their base to continue with building their reactor. After finishing their Metallurgic Infuser they use the materials they get from it to build a Centrifuge. They then use it to begin crafting the reactors main components. Around this time Simon arrives and joins Lewis and Duncan. The Bomb (Episode 12) Sips and Sjin sets off a red-matter explosive to help with their mining, unaware that it would create a wormhole, resulting in an incident which would have destroyed everything in a 35-chunk diameter if it had not been stopped. Luckily Ridgedog, Duncan and Lewis managed to battle it with anti-matter explosives and sent the wormhole flying into unloaded chunks. Although Sips and Sjin's base was fairly untouched despite its close proximity to the wormhole, the area around the base was completely ripped apart by anti-matter explosives and was restored with rejuvenation missiles. However, Duncan's "poor aim" resulted in the restoration of the Sips Co base, rendering it unusable for the rest of the war. Treaty of Dong Hill and Continued Arms Race In the aftermath of the Bomb Incident, all parties of the Voltz server gathered to sign a mutual agreement of 1. Not spawn things in; 2. Not make any catastrophic weapons such as Red Matter explosives. Still, it is questionable to whether Red Matter Bombs will actually stay unlawful due to Sips and Sjin cheating. Sips and Sjin fled the mainland through means of the wormhole's crater, and set up a new base named Camp Hercules. Ridgedog shortly decided to work with SipsCo. to bring down Duncan and the rest. Ridgedog has equipped Camp Hercules with many strange noisy machines to help them. Meanwhile, the Treaty is put to test while Lewis finishes the particle accelerator and produces anti-matter, which was banned in the treaty of Dong Hill. Duncan test fired a Thermobaric Missile, which blows up Dong Hill and accidentally killing Simon. Duncan, Lewis and Simon continued testing missiles, such as the Anti Gravitational missile, which caused Simon's cows and sheep to die. The Road to War 18 April 2013: In Voltz 22 - The Road To War of BlueXephos' Voltz series, a large amount of anti-matter was made, Lewis, Duncan, and Simon proceed to make an Antimatter Missile, capable of causing massive damage. Meanwhile, a warning was sent to them outlining that a missile would be soon launched towards them. It is unknown who sent the warning, but, thinking it was Ridgedog or Sips and Sjin, Duncan made plans to fire the Antimatter Missile towards their base. In an effort to try and secure The Bunker from possible attacks in the Voltz 23 - Prepare For Battle, they agreed to make a radar and Anti-Ballistic Missiles to track down and destroy any missiles fired at them. Eventually, they manage to craft the Anti-Ballistic system and place it on the roof of their bunker. But, however, they didn't have the courage to go ahead and test the system in case it failed and something horrible happened. Duncan still proceeds to toggle the radar and attempted to make a siren. Lewis and Simon decide to spy on Ridgedog and see what he was up to. However, as they neared his base, Ridgedog spotted them before typing in the chat "Oy, get off my lawn!" A few seconds later, Ridgedog fired a missile towards The Bunker, where Duncan was still stationed. Lewis warns Duncan that a missile is approaching but Duncan states that the Anti-Ballistic system is not working. Panicking, he ran off The Bunker before Lewis told him to activate the system manually. However, Duncan would not have made it in time and the missile descended and neared the base. Revenge It is revealed in the Voltz 24 - Bunker Busters that the missile was a Contagious Missile and it fell right on Duncan. It caused him to be infected with a virus which strangely disappeared later as the effects should be permanent until a player respawns. The missile caused no damage at all. Ridgedog used his Railgun and fired at Simon, killing him. Next, in the midst of the confusion, Duncan accidentally pours lava onto Lewis, burning him to death. A few minutes later, Ridgedog types in the chat "You fellas are going to love this next one!" Lewis tells Duncan to ready the Anti-Ballistic Missile in case Ridgedog fired another Missile towards them. Seconds later, Ridgedog launches an Ender missile which spawns Endermen and infests their entire base, as well as sucking nearby entities into The End. Duncan did not see the missile and had no time to manually fire the Anti-Ballistic Missile. He is sucked into The End and falls through the world, losing all his items in the process, including the Anti-Matter Missile which he claimed after Lewis burned to death. The Missile caused minor damage and destroyed the Launching platform. Simon and Lewis try to kill the Endermen and reclaim the bunker. They are successful, and Lewis, fueled with vengeance, decides to assault Ridge's base with hazmat suits and swords after Ridgedog threatened to fire another Missile, typing in the chat "Incoming!" They leave The Bunker behind and prepare to attack Ridge. As they neared Ridgedog's base, he opens fire on them with a railgun, killing Duncan and Lewis in the process. Simon destroys the railgun and burns Ridgedog with a bucket of lava. The lava sets fire to Ridgedog's base, burning up about half of his trees and leaves his base out of shape. Simon retreats to the base with Lewis showing them his 'extreme emergencies supplies.' Inside are several Conventional and Nuclear Missiles as well as some other resources. They soon proceed to build a new launch platform and begin to power it to fire a missile at Ridgedog's base. Lewis tells Simon to scout out to tell coordinates so Duncan can launch a Nuclear Missile. After locating the coordinates, Duncan launches the missile with Simon barely dodging it, but the missile completely misses Ridgedog's base, due to Simon reading the X and Y coordinates, instead of the X and Z coordinates (per Duncan's wrong instructions), obliterating and radiating an ocean nearby, starting off a 'self-destruct' sequence, presumably inside his own base. The sequence read "Intruders detected! Self-destruct sequence initiated. Prepare to die, suckas!" It was followed by a massive explosion. In response to this, Ridgedog stated "Oh dear." This may mean that he knows the self-destruct sequence was in his base or maybe that he is simply shocked at the crater near his base. Raiding the Base Simon and Lewis inspected the crater and prepared to return to their base and prepared to again attack Ridgedog with the other Nuclear Missile. The previous missile missed because Duncan asked Simon for the Y coordinates instead of Z. Note at this point Ridgedog hasn't returned to his base after he burned to death in lava the previous episode because he spawned in the wilderness. They get the coordinates right and launch another Nuclear Missile onto Ridgedog's base, causing the forested escarpment to be completely wiped out. They cautiously head inside hoping to salvage Ridge's supplies, but a turret forces them to fall back. After throwing several grenades, Duncan manages to destroy the turret's power supply with his bazooka. They continue forward, finding a room reserved for the VoxelBox's heads. Upon venturing further, they discover several crates filled with masses of supplies and later a research facility. They head deeper in the facility, finding a secret vault, which Duncan manages to blow a hole through the vault door. Upon entering, they find an immense amount of chests, filled with Weapons, Missiles, Explosives and others. At the end of the vault corridor are several nuclear and chemical explosives as well as doors leading to them. Simon presses a button to enter the room which also sets off an alarm, starting off a self-destruct sequence in the base. Lewis realizes that it was a trap when the siren went off. Lewis and Simon rush out of the facility while Duncan stays behind to get as many things as he can. He manages to salvage lots of missiles and he hurries out of the facility. The self-destruct sequence destroys loads of explosives, sending Duncan flying. He recovers and jumps in the water as more bombs go off. After the destruction which leaves a massive crater in the middle of the base, the team heads to salvage the leftovers. Soon after, Ridgedog returns, only to find his base is now a huge crater. It appears that this ended the Voltz Cold War. Category:Voltz Category:Events